Will you be with me in my Time of need?
by Militem infaelx
Summary: A miracle is something that seems impossible, but happens anyway. And though Shepard seems to be the tough, fearless woman that everyone looks up to, even the strongest are weak in areas. Shepard/OC, Slight Miranda/OC. Humor from my OC's quirks
1. Chap 1 The Mysterious Man

_**What's up guys, Captain Wolf 'ere. I seem to have misplaced my ship.. hm.. **_

_**Well, That's strange... What is that Cuttle Fish doing out here in space?**_

_**Well, Enjoy this little thing I have worked on since I graduated in May, I'll be messing with the space Cuttle Fish. :D**_

Rayvyn Shepard has seen many many things in her way around the galaxy. Reapers, Geth, Husks, you name it. She had even been "reborn" by Cerberus.

But she had never seen, heard, even thought about one human to defy such a thing as time.

Jack thought it was bullshit from the start. "There is no way, Shep. Absolutely no damn way! He would be what, one hundred and eighty nine by now. There isn't a possible way." She raged a little.

"There has to be something on this guy... Why would he hide for so long... If he is what he says he is." Garrus stated rather blandly. He honestly didn't care. "Honestly, Shepard. How is it that one human has made it to one hundred and not aged since their early thirties? He looks as old as you, but he's saying he is almost two hundred? Please."

That was enough. "Would both of you can it? There has to be a way to prove it... " Shepard rose her voice, rubbing her head.

The turian nodded quietly, crossing his arms to lean on the holo table.

"Look. You know Cheerleader is gonna have a shit-fit about this and go crying to The Illusive Man." Jack put in her two cents. It was just at that moment that the Aforementioned Cerberus woman stepped in. "Oh look. Speak of the bitch and she comes..." Jack chimed.

"The Illusive Man wishes to speak with you, Commander." Was all Miranda said when she turned on her heel, sauntering right back out of the communications room. Shepard sighed, nodding at the two in the room to leave before letting the table sink back into the floor. Stepping into it she was greeted by the man that paid for her to be brought back.

"Shepard. I hear you have caught wind of a very interesting figure on Omega. " TIM stated in his usual nonchalant tone.

Shepard scoffed. Leave it to Miranda to be her usual, Tattle-tail self . "Good to know you already figured out. He wasn't on your dossier? You didn't find out about him earlier?"

TIM took a long drag from his cigarette. "In all honesty, even on the chance you don't believe me. I had no knowledge of this man... You forget, I don't have every answer for humans... Speak to Aria, she may have some information on this man. If he is who he says he is, he could be a very valuable in your team."

Shepard had the feeling that TIM was using her to prod this guy's brain. "Alright... But only because I want to know as much as you and everyone else does."

* * *

Shepard had taken Miranda and Zaeed with her, hoping to speak with T'Loak about the man they were so curious about.

"This is really some stupid shit, Shepard." The Mercenary said, keeping stride with the Commander. "No goddamn human has lived to even be a hundred and fifty." Zaeed droned.

Shepard face palmed, stopping to look at the man. "You think I don't know that, you old Coot? We're here to get answers, alright? Hopefully."

"Yeah. Right." Zaeed sighed.

The trio went up to Afterlife, Aria still sitting as she watched the infamous Commander make her way up to sit with the Asari. "What can I do for you... Make it quick."

"There's a human here I'm wanting to know about.." Shepard began. "Claimed he was immortal."

Aria rose a painted brow. "I see. I know who you are talking about. Guy ain't lying. He's been here since I became Omega. He hasn't changed a day since. Patriarch knows more on him than I do, though. Go on. I'm busy." Aria said after a few moments to think.

Shepard smirked. "Thanks..." She stood up, making her way back to the stairs.

"By the way... He's quite charming. Other than when he tries to kill someone... It's best to stay on his good side." Aria warned.

Miranda had her arms crossed as Shepard returned to them. "You honestly think this is possible?" She asked.

Shepard just shrugged. "Damned if we do, Damned if we don't.. Lets go see Patriarch." was her simple statement as they walked on down the stairs to the stairs that led to the sub level of the club. Shepard noticed that there was a new bartender there, and that was not a Batarian, instead it was a Turian. The very same Turian that had shot the one who poisoned her.

He nodded in her direction as Shepard waved, the trio walking by to see the Krogan who had once been the leader. Once the door opened, Shepard grinned. "Patriarch."

"Commander Shepard... Here for more war stories?" The old Krogan asked, standing up to greet Rayvyn.

"Nah. As much as I like hearing them, I am here for different reasons... I'm looking for a human, the one who hasn't aged." Sheperd smiled, taking a seat across the table from the Patriarch.

"I see who you want." The old Krogan sighed. "Since before Aria stepped her little blue ass on this rock, Dezzo has been the cool, collected human that knew who was where, and what they were up to. Always kept tabs for me. Dezzo is the only other person other than Aria to straight up head butt a Krogan and earn the right to boast about it."

Shepard sheepishly rubbed her neck. "I did that once..."

"And, like Aria and Dezzo, you've got a Quad on you. Anyway, Dezzo saw that Aria had beat me down and needless to say, they got into it pretty bad... And it ended messily..." The Patriarch grinned slyly. "Hehehe.. Lets say Aria couldn't walk right for a couple of days. On Omega, Don't Fuck with either of them... Aria mainly.

Shepard flushed at the mention of Aria not able to walk. "That's nice... Where can I find Dezzo?"

There was a blue light entering the room as a male stepped from the shadows behind Patriarch. He was tall, about 6'3, and had a few tattoos on his arms, and he was quite built with tan skin, abit lighter than Jacob.

Needless to say, It caught their Attention. "Commander Rayvyn Shepard. Such a pleasure to meet you." Dezzo said in his calm, deep voice.

She blinked, surprised. "You must be Dezzo."

With a nod, the man sat next to the two. "Des, Dezzo, Desmend... Whatever you like to call me, it's what you like.. Your, death, if that's what you call it, is quite amusing."

"It's the.."

"The Reapers... I know... Seems like they succeeded on pissing you off instead of killing you.." Dezzo said, smiling.

Shepard liked this guy already. "Well.. I guess you know why I am here?"

Dezzo cracked his knuckles. "You know it.. I've got a grudge match waiting with the Collectors.." The man said, his eyes though, told Shepard everything. The eyes of a man with not one thing to lose except his life.

"Alright. Just meet us on the Normandy after you get everything.." Rayvyn said, extending her hand, which Dezzo gently shook with his larger hand.

Miranda hadn't stopped staring as she had seem the supposed 'immortal' stepped out. She honestly found the man tantalizingly handsome, but her professionalism wouldn't allow it. "There are some ru-"

"They can wait, Cerberus.. When I'm on the ship, you can talk your pretty lips off all you want to me.."

Zaeed chuckled at his simple statements, earning a glare from Miranda.

"Well, we'll be waiting on the ship." Shepard gave a slight smile.

Dezzo nodded as he stepped back into the shadow, a soft light showing then fading as he disappeared.

A scoff escaped Miranda as she looked to Shepard. "Charming..." She said with slight disgust.

"Aw, What's the matter, Miranda? Finally found someone who made you be quiet about everything for at least five minutes?" Shepard chuckled softly standing to walk back over to her teammates. "I like him."

Miranda just shook her head. "Let's go." She Scowled

_**Aaaah! RUN! Cuttle Fish is attacking me!**_

_**RESISTANCE IS FUTILE**_

_**Guys! Read and Review! I've gotta make a Jump, Bye!**_


	2. Chap 2 Miranda is a Bad Girl

_**Here you go, guys. Hehe. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

Garrus Vakarian was a Turian of a substantial understanding. Due to the fact of his days at C-Sec and being from a family such as his.

But this was something that really test his understanding nature. He studied the man, honestly confused as to how this man was going on two hundred so how was it possible? Shepard once told him and Liara during their Hunt for Saren that humans were lucky if they hit 150.

But he hadn't realized he was now staring at the man across from him. "Dude, if you keep staring like that I'm going to poke you in the face or something, because it's kind of creeping me out..." Dezzo said, running a hand over his head.

Garrus started, slightly Jumping at the man's odd tone. "Uh.. Right.. Sorry.. Uhm so, how is it that you're pushing two hundered, honestly..?"

A Chuckle escaped Dezzo, the human crossing his arms. "Well honestly, if I told you I'd have to kill you.." He said quickly, giving Garrus a look.

"What? I mean really... It... why.. why would you..-"

Dezzo broke out into hearty laughter, clutching his sides at the very rattled Turian. "Relax... I'm joking.. I will tell after I get to know everyone.. It's not exactly a story told to everyone." Dezzo said, and judging by the look in his gaze, he was serious. "Oh... I'm Dezzo, by the way.." He extended his right hand to Garrus.

"Garrus Vakarian." The Turian shook his hand, albeit alittle hesitant as to the strange human in front of him. He did, however, wonder if Dezzo knew he was Archangel. And if he did, would he be out for blood?

Dezzo smirked slightly. "Ah, There was one man on Omega who was the Sniper Rifle Crackshot. Shame.. I was looking forward to meeting Archangel.." He gave a wink, replacing his hands in his pockets.

Garrus couldn't help but give a Turian Equivalent of a smile. "Yeah? I heard he was a bad ass with a Sniper. Mercs finally got him one day, though."

That was the moment when Grunt, Jack, Zaeed, Shepard, Jacob, Miranda and Kasumi stepped in. "Orientation time, Eh?" The man grinned, leaning back on the wall.

Shepard nodded quietly as Mordin slipped in quickly, studying Dezzo. "Right.. So.. What is your whole name, Dezzo?" Shepard asked, placing her hands on the table and leaning forward, steely grey eyes locked on him.

"Desmend Antonio Volket." Dezzo grinned, running a hand over the table top.

Shepard nodded, before looking to The others. "And.. Ehem.. How old are you?"

"One-Hundred and Ninety-one years, six months, eighteen days old, Commander." Dezzo simply said.

Jack scoffed loudly. "Buuuull Shiiiit.."

"Oh, Can it, Jack." Shepard said, looking back at Dezzo. "Which makes your Birth Date around the year...?"

"1994." Dezzo nodded. "Before Aaaanyone asks.. No. I will not Disclose such information until I deem it safe to do so. I just do not exactly trust anyone of you just yet, except with the fact that we all want the Collectors and Reapers dead and scrapped respectively." He said, his tone serious, and his eyes holding a serious look in them. "Right now, all I can trust you with is that we won't stab each other in the back. If you have my back in battle, I most definitely have yours. That is the oath I have stuck by since I began traveling."

Most were quiet, Miranda was floored at the man's words. Once again, Miranda Lawson, The Illusive Man's right hand woman, the very one who resurrected Commander Rayvyn Shepard, the woman that was always right... Was stunned into silence by a man whom she had only know for an hour. It was maddening.

"Do you have a specific reason for wanting the Reapers dead?" Shepard finally spoke up.

He looked down, pulling off a necklace and placing it on the holotable, showing a Picture of Dezzo and a Woman with blonde highlights in chestnut hair holding a child with hair that was a mix between blonde and brown. "Get my Revenge... They lived on Freedoms Progress.. I had just gone to visit when I found out that the Collectors had come and Snatched everyone.. Makenzie and Rylen.. Gone.." He whispered. "Leaving me the last of the Second Tier.." He whispered, fists clenched. "But. Enough of that.. Cerberus.. You wanted to ask me some questions? Inform me of some rules, I believe?" He placed the necklace on his neck once more, looking to Miranda.

Miranda was shaken from her little space out moment as she looked to the man once more. "Yes.. Erm.. What are your thoughts on, well, this whole situation? Are you, per-say, committed to working with a team?"

"Yes." Dezzo answered.

"Are you willing to Follow Orders?" Miranda questioned once more, arms crossed just under her well developed chest.

Dezzo gave a simple nod. "Yes."

"Any Biotics? Special things to know about?" Shepard piped in, locking her eyes with Dezzo's again.

"You've seen my cloaking. I can use throw, warp, Pull, as well as a Singularity, and of course, my favorite Tech Armor." The man smiled.

Shepard looked to the two resident biotic users, but noticed Kasumi was gone. "Weapons?"

Dezzo soon turned around, placing his finger on empty space. "Bad Girl, Kasumi.." He whispered as the Master Thief appeared again, Dezzo's index finger against her nose.

"Aw.. Tony is no fun.." Kasumi mock pouted.

Shepard rose a brow, a silent 'What the Hell?' Traveling from her to Dezzo in an Instant. "Oh, Yes." He looked up at The rest. "Let's just say, Kasumi tried to steal something of mine on Omega."

"Dezzo Caught me and told me that what I was doing was pointless. Well, at least to him. Trying to take an antique." Kasumi rectified.

Dezzo shook his head, smiling as he looked back up. "Any other questions?"

Jack shook her head, leaving the room. "I still call major bullshit!" She said just before the doors shut.

"Don't mind Jack.. " Shepard waved her hand off at Jack's outburst.

Garrus chuckled and groaned slightly, as his face was still in pain. ".. She's a real piece of work."

"Well... Where am I staying?" Dezzo asked, standing back up and tucking his hands in his pockets.

Jacob spoke up this time. "If he's any good with weapons, I could use an extra pair of hands in the Armory. If that's okay?"

"Sure. I can do modifications to weapons if you'd like.." Dezzo nodded.

Jacob grinned, waving him on. "Follow me. Armory is this way." He stated, walking through the doors, Dezzo falling in behind him.

"See you later, Gang." Dezzo waved over his shoulder as the door closed.

Crossing her arms, Miranda cocked her eyebrow up, blue gaze settled on Shepard. "I think this is an excellent opportunity to monitor him.." She said, now back to her usual cocky self.

"I wouldn't recommend that, Ms. Lawson.. Dezzo knows when he's being watched." Kasumi warned.

Shepard looked to her deck officer. "And, clearly, he doesn't support Cerberus at all."

"Who does these days. If you do that, he could possibly leave us behind and take on the Collectors on his own." Garrus put in his two cents.

Miranda fumed at this. "Who's to say he isn't a Spy?"

Everyone was quiet at that. "Now you're just being ridiculous, Miranda. Everyone, Dismissed." Shepard ordered as she walked out with Garrus.

* * *

Dezzo whistled at the armory. "Damn.."

"Impressive, Right?" Jacob grinned, taking his place at his computer.

Dezzo looked at a Viper, running his finger over it. "Very. I got something for ya.." He walked over to the crate he had brought with him, popping it open and pulling out an M-5 Phalanx, M-76 Revenant Machine Gun, and an M-96 Mattock Heavy Rifle.

Jacob's eyes widened. "Oh-ho-hoo Man.. I do believe you are my new best friend." He grinned.

"Friends are needed in a time like this." Dezzo shrugged. "I make them and keep them as long as allowed." He placed the weapons on the table. "Okay.. Which weapons are who's?"

"Right.. Lets start with the pistols."

* * *

Miranda sat at her desk, rubbing her head. This day became entirely frustrating, and even she began to have a headache. She began typing into her computer, looking for what Dezzo spoke of

"Second Tier.." She whispered, finding no results. "Damn."

She typed in Desmend Volket. Nothing.

"What the hell.."

She then typed in Makenzie Volket, finding her profile of Settlement on Freedoms Progress, 33 years old with a Daughter named Rylen Volket, wife to Damien Volket.

She typed in the name, finding nothing either. It was an Alias to a man who died ten years before.

"Bloody hell... He didn't want to be found. EDI..."

The blue apparition of the Ship AI appeared. "Yes?"

"Did you find anything on Dezzo?"

"Only what he has told, and what you searched as well. Apologies for not being any help, Miss Lawson."

Sighing, Miranda ran a hand through her hair. "It's alright, EDI. Sign off."

"Logging you out."

Miranda leaned back in her chair. This man certainly had her attention more than anything. "I'm going to find out more about you, Dezzo. Whether you want to tell or not."

**So, Shoot me some reviews on who should be with who, I'm very open to Shipping People together.**

**Ill put up a poll**


	3. Chap 3 Are you an Antique, Man?

**_Thank you for your Patience. I hope you like it because I put a lot of emotions into it._**

**_Enjoy and Review, buddies_**

Shepard awoke suddenly, looking up at the stars as they twinkled by. Something causes her to wake up like that, but she didn't know what. Running a hand over her scarred face, she stood up, walking over to the shower.

Removing her clothes, she turned on the water, stepping under the hot water.

She sighed, closing her eyes as she sat down under the torrent. Why could she not sleep regularly. It wasn't time for her to even get up yet, but here she was, sitting in the floor of her shower, wanting to cry for some reason.

Then she realized it. This whole time, she was fighting for all of these people, all the races in the galaxy, trying to find a way to stop an ancient threat from harvesting them all. She had all of these people helping her, and yet...

She felt utterly and completely alone. She sighed again, the water washing away tears that she didn't even know were there.

It was the first time, since her Father died, that Rayvyn Shepard began to cry.

* * *

Zorya itself was a pleasant enough place, Dezzo deduced. When the shuttle dropped them off, they all turned to take in the sights briefly before that was ruined. "See that smokestack in the distance? That's Vido's work." Zaeed pointed, then tapped into the Blue Suns communications. "Keep heading down this path right here..." He said.

Soon, it became apparent their landing didn't go unnoticed and they had enemies heading towards their location. Eventually they came across some dead bodies, which all had been shot in the back. Zaeed shook his head, scoffing in disgust. "Vido's work. Shot in the back, and left to rot! Bastard." He stood, nodding them in the direction they had to go.

They trudged along for a few moments, all three of them looking around, Zaeed listening in on the Radio chatter. "Bastard."

"Company.." Shepard pulled out her M-8 Avenger, incendiary ammo powering up in the Weapon's internal compartments.

"Aw Hell Naw! Heavy!" Dezzo pulled both Zaeed and Shepard into cover as a missile flew overhead.

Zaeed stood with his Mantis, popping a shot into the Woman's head. "I just realized that the Women in Blue Suns are usually carrying goddamned rocket launchers."

"Shiiiit." Dezzo grinned as he loaded another round into his own Mantis. "Just Goes to show. Women are the best when it comes to a lot of things." He stood, sniping the Centurion who was just putting up his barrier, only for his head to pop like a grape. "What's tha- Damnit!" Dezzo shouted as he took cover again from the Blue Suns who were taking shots at them.

Zaeed tossed him a grenade, the Merc standing to send a Concussive shot out at the Rocketeer who had taken aim at Shepard. "Saved your ass, Didn't I?"

"Ah, Shove it, old codger." She smirked as she then sniped a Centurion. "These are your old friends.."

Dezzo popped up throwing the grenade to force the defenders from cover, a singularity appearing out in front of the BS Mercenaries, which lifted them up and pulled them in, clearing the area.

"Nice combo.. I'll need to remember that." Shepard grinned, reloading her Avenger.

They went around the mass of, or lack of for better term, bodies that there were in.

"Blue Suns... Tch, more like Bull Shits." Dezzo kicked a body, hearing the thump of his boot connecting with the armor.

Shepard looked at him. "Really?"

"What?" He asked, shrugging.

Zaeed told his story, the reason he wanted revenge. From what Dezzo heard, it was surprising that he was still alive with a bullet in his head.

Vido knew by now that they were coming to the main gate, so now they were waiting to ambush the squad.

"We're walking into a trap.." Shepard groaned, rubbing her neck.

Dezzo smirked, pulling out his Revenant, turning on the Cryo rounds. "Let's spring the trap.."

Zaeed smirked. "Once again. I like this guy."

(1*)

* * *

Shepard looked at her messages, not noticing that her newest recruit was just coming up the elevator behind her. The Illusive Man had sent a message about Horizon going dark thirty seconds before his message had been sent. She quickly ran over to the Galaxy Map.

Leaning on the wall, her new recruit cleared his throat. "So.. Horizon..?" Dezzo asked leaning on the wall in the CIC. Shepard nodded after she plotted the course to Horizon, which would take them about thirty minutes to get there.

She turned, moving to walk to the lab. "It just went dark not three minutes ago. We gotta get there quick." Shepard opened the door, leading Dezzo inside.

"Fuck.. Collectors?" He noticed how hurried that she was. "Hey." He touched her shoulder, causing her to turn and look up at him. "It's personal isn't it?"

Shepard sighed heavily, nodding. "My old teammate, Chief Ashley Williams is there.. I just want to be sure that she is safe." She admitted, biting her nail.

"Shit.. Let's go." Dezzo opened the door to Mordin's lab.

The Salarian looked to see his visitors, smiling. "Shepard, Dezzo. Good to see you both. Have great news. Important news." He said rapidly.

"Woah, Mordin, Man.. Slow Down." Dezzo held up his hand. "We just came to see if you had the countermeasure is up."

The Salarian was quiet, looking at them with his big beady eyes. Finally, he smiled. "Yes." He said, walking over to the captured Seeker. "Come.." He waved them over, tapping his omni-tool.

They both followed, Dezzo looking at the ugly little robot. "Yesh.. One sting freezes you, right?" He asked.

"Yeah.." Shepard looked over at him, then back to the buzzer. It slammed itself into the high density glass, cracking it. "Damn."

Dezzo shook his head. "Little fucker hits pretty hard, doesn't he?"

Mordin looked over at the two, passing his hand over Shepard and Dezzo's omni-tools. "Harder to detect. Immune to stasis stings, I do believe."

"You tested this.. Right?" Shepard rose her brow.

"Didn't need to. The tests were ran. Simulations done. Collector tech, surprisingly low when it comes to Seeker swarms." Mordin said, once again, rapid fire.

Dezzo nodded quietly. "Okay." He said, voice doubtful. "What news was it you needed to say?"

"Oh yes. Also found a component In seeker. Found out how they find humans so easily." He started, moving to his computer. Opening the screen, he showed them the component, which saw both Dezzo and Shepard, as well as the trail that followed them. "It seems that they can follow human trails like old earth dog. Bloodhound." Mordin said.

"Well piss in my ear and tell me it's raining..." Dezzo's eyes looked at the component and the screen. "Reapers must have studied us extensively if they did this."

Shepard nodded, quiet. "Come on, Dez.. We need to get everyone together." She turned heading for the Comms room.

"Thank's Mordin.." Dezzo said as he followed Shepard.

EDI sent out an alert, the rest of the crew soon coming up to meet with Shepard. Once she was sure that they were all there, Shepard began. "About ten minutes ago, Horizon went dark. It's the Collectors, for sure. Same pattern as the other colonies they hit." She stated.

"This is our chance to hit them while they are unsuspecting. If we get to them fast enough, we can save that colony and find out what they are doing with them. Dezzo, you and Garrus will be going with me, so go get loaded up." Shepard ordered, earning a raised eyebrow from Miranda. This didn't go unnoticed. "What?"

Miranda shook her head. "It's just good to see you chose the 'best' on your squad. The Collectors don't really have a chance." She said quietly.

Dezzo rose a brow. "Okay. Fine. Fuck it. Miranda, You're coming." Shepard said, teeth ground.

Hearing Shepard actually cuss surprised all of them in the room, and they knew she was pissed just by the way she ground her teeth. Garrus placed a Hand on her shoulder. "Shepard...?"

"Everyone get your things together." She hissed, walking out.

Jack tch-ed, shaking her head. "Way to go, Cheerleader."

* * *

Dezzo, whom was humming as he walked around, was utterly bored as he walked down around to engineering.

Their resident Krogan looked over at the man, curious as to why he was so quiet. "You Okay, Dezzo?"

The man shook from his zone out. "Huh? Yeah. I was just going over a song from 2013."

"A song? What song?" Grunt asked, shifting slightly to look at him better.

Dezzo nodded. "Yep. One of my favorites. It's called Dead Bite by Hollywood Undead."

"Like... Zombies?" Ken Donnelly asked, confused.

"No no no.. It's just their name. It had six members who all sang different songs. Originally, it was Johnny 3 Tears, Charlie Scene, Da Kurlzz, J-Dog, Deuce, and Funny Man, but they had issues with Deuce and kicked him out and came up with a guy named Danny. After that, they kept going. I kept my three favorite albums. But the third and second were my favorite ones."

Dezzo looked out to the Drive Core. "I only went to one concert and that was my first ever concert. So much fun.. Ugh.. I'm missing everything... I'm ready to kill Collectors."

Gabby listened intently, realizing that the man was telling the truth. Or a very very believable lie. She looked up the band on her omni-tool. And it was true. "What was the date you went to the concert?"

"August 6th, 2011.. Memphis, Tennessee." Dezzo answered immediately.

Ken also confirmed it, but they stayed quiet once more.

Dezzo scoffed as they did so, activating his omni-tool. "I guess I'll have to school you with it all.. Can you guys take a break?"

Gabby looked to Ken, then at Grunt and finally Dezzo. "I guess so."

"Huh. Okay." Grunt shrugged.

Dezzo chuckled and look at the three who would be joining him. He then turned and looked towards the door and down, in the General Direction of Jack. "Ooohh I got an idea.." He grinned wickedly before walking down to the area where she was.

Jack sighed, tossing another data pad on the floor and stretching out on her cot. "Assholes.."

"Damn. What did I do, I just got here." Dezzo held up his hands, causing the Psychotic Biotic to look to him.

It was a surprise to see him there. "The fuck are you doing here?" She asked calmly, raising a brow.

"I was just gonna ask if you wanted to join me in the Starboard Observation room with some music. Old style.. Not this new... Whatever it is.." He trailed, getting his point across though.

Jack looked at him like he was crazy, or demented, then shrugged. "Why not? Not like I got shit else to do."

Dezzo smiled, "Good. You may like my antique stuff.." and with that said, he left, Jack following him to the elevator. The two were silent, the door closing slowly and the lift going slower.

"So.. We gonna enjoy awkward silence, or... We gonna talk?" Jack asked, looking over at the mysterious newbie. "Cus I'm not sure if you got me In this slow ass elevator to kill me, fuck me, or just take me to the music room."

Dezzo was dumbfounded, his jaw agape. Did she really just. "What the Fuck, Jack?!" He held up his hands, his face in a form of pure shock.

Side splitting laughter was his answer as Jack was against the wall, laughing her head off. Dezzo was completely lost while she stood back up, wiping tears from her eyes. "Oh dear god.. That was too funny.." She shook as the door opened. Dezzo blinked as he slowly walked to the Starboard Observation area.

Grunt and Gabby were there, causing Dezzo to raise a brow. "He has to fix couplings.." Gabby shrugged.

"Ah.. So.. Ready to hear my old shit? I got some Dubstep in here somewhere.." Dezzo rummaged through his pocket, pulling out a small memory drive. "This.. Holds over three hundred of my favorite albums and songs. First up, KoRn."

Gabby made a face. "Like.. The food Corn?"

Dezzo blinked momentarily before looking at the engineer. "You.. Wait.. No. It's spelled, K-O, Backwards R, N."

"Backwards R?" Jack blinked.

"Yes. Backwards R.."

The Krogan scratched his head, utterly confused as to want they were going on about. "Uh.."

"Okay.. Enough chit chat. Music time! First up... La lalda da... Ha! Bingo."

**[Song: Twist.]**

The next fifty seconds were filled with the centuries old 'scat' that the lead singer did, causing the three in the room to look at Dezzo like he had grown another head.

"What was that?" Gabby asked, running a hand over her ear.

Jack blinked. "Sounds like a... Well.. No offense, Grunt, but it sounds like a Varren raping a Krogan anally.."

Gabby gagged and Dezzo looked at Jack like she was demented now. "Again. WHAT THE FUCK!"

Grunt simply sighed as he took a seat. "Next.."

**[Song: Thoughtless]**

Jack listened intently. The message in the song fit her emotional state perfect. "Holy Shit, Dezzo... Can I get that song?"

"Of course." He smiled as he sent the file to her, the song downloaded on her Datapad now.

**[Song: Undead, Hollywood Undead.]**

That was when Dezzo got into his mood. Happy, didn't care what was said at all. He was in his zone as he listened. Grunt liked it, but could hardly grasp the concept of it. It was more of how Violent Natured and fast the song was.

They went through an hour and a half worth of songs, not realizing that Shepard was now back from her mission.

* * *

"EDI.. Where is Jack?" Shepard asked, standing in the Empty room that belonged to the Psychotic Biotic.

EDI's blue form popped up. "She is currently with Mr. Volket, Grunt, and Engineer Daniels in Starboard Observation. They are listening to music dating back to the 21st Century."

Scratching her head, she turned, heading back up to see Ken covered in blackened dirt. "Uh.. Hello, Commander."

"Carry on, Donnelly.. I was just walking around." Shepard held up her hand. Climbing into the elevator, she went back up to the Crew Deck, rubbing her forehead. "This is going to be.. Interesting."

The doors opened, prompting Shepard to look up and walk on out to the Starboard Observation room, hearing the music from inside. "Oh, Joy.." She grumbled, the door sliding open.

**[Song: Imma Try It Out, Alvin Risk featuring Skrillex.]**

She was met with the back of Dezzo, who was dancing. If that was what she would call it. His moves were robotic, almost as if he were responding to the wubs and drops of the famous Dubstep. He hadn't noticed her at all.

What surprised her even more was the fact that she saw Grunt trying, and failing, to do the same, the bulky Krogan thumping his feet every so often, loudly regardless. He paused when he saw Shepard watching them with a smile.

"Shepard." He greeted.

Dezzo stopped. "She's behind me isn't she?"

"Nice moves, Dez.." Shepard giggled. "That made my day brighter.. Ehem.. Well.. Carry on... Dancing or whatever you call it."

Dezzo face palmed. "Shep.. Why are you dissin' my music?"

"I'm not.. I just.. Never mind. I'm going to catch a nap." Shepard shook her head, frustrated.

Dezzo shrugged. "Eh.. Okay." He mused, moving to go back to his dance

* * *

It was close to lights out, and Dezzo was out walking around once again. He looked around the crew deck, curious as to where things were once again. Pausing infront of the door, he looked to see who had been in this room. The door opened, revealing a shirtless Miranda, whom had her back to the door while she was putting on a tank top.

"Uh.. I um.. Didn't mean to walk in on you." He said, about to walk away.

Miranda looked at him curiously, blue eyes staring at his form. "No no. It's alright. All you saw was my back, right?"

"Yeah. Still.. I was just walking around. I don't sleep much, so I just walk around. Clears my head." He shrugged, leaning on the door facing.

Miranda rose a dark brow, sitting behind her computer once more. "I see. You seem like the type of person who doesn't socialize much.. I guess I was wrong."

"What do you mean?" Dezzo asked, his turn to be curious.

Miranda shook her head. "I didn't mean to offend. It's just how I perceive people. I spent two years rebuilding Shepard, and yet, I always thought her to be a cold hearted, Get-it-done-no-matter-what person, and yet, I see her now and I realize I was very wrong. I saw you, and I thought you were the type of man who didn't want to be close to anyone... Then I saw that portrait of you and your wife and child.. I realize that you aren't that type of person."

Dezzo nodded quietly as she spoke. "And what do you see now?"

Miranda was quiet, her hands resting on her desk as she looked out the window. She looked back at the man who had now screwed up her mindset for the night. "I see a man broken. A man with nothing to lose except his own life."

Dezzo chuckled softly. "Maybe that will change sometime before we hit the Collectors.." He spoke low, looking at the Operative.

Miranda went to say something, but she looked down. "I have to finish these reports.. Talk more later?" She looked up at him, eyes hopeful.

"Sure. Just ping me on my omni." He smiled, walking back out of the door.

Miranda ran a hand through her chocolate brown hair, staring at her half finished report. That man had given her the chance to study him, to find out the truth about him. She wasn't going to give that up.

**_So yes. This chapter was focused on building relationships and Dezzo's character, which is the reason it took me so long. _**

**_Also, a Shout out to my new friend Lady Aimee Krios, a brilliant writer of Mass Effect FanFics. She has great stories, and I strongly recommend her stories to you, my lovely readers. More will come soon, I promise you, as well as more humor._**

**_Check on my Profile for my Poll. I really need an Idea._**


	4. Chap 4 Put me Down, ya Jurassic Jackass

**Welcome, Mother F-ers and Mother f-ettes. I have a new chapter hot off the press !**

**And prepare for some new Humor and a side of Krogan. Weee! Begin The Film. :0**

Dezzo shot awake an hour before normal. It was odd. Like something caused his thought induced sleep to be interrupted violently.

He stood up, pulling his vest over to him and his tank top as well, sliding the latter on his bare torso. The others were still sleeping, so he decided that he would go talk to one person who was up at this hour, Mr. Vrolik Syndrome himself.

Joker.

* * *

EDI had appeared, which wasn't normal at all. "Uh.. What?" Joker asked, still drinking his coffee.

"You have company, Mr Moreau." Was all the AI said before she blinked out. Joker turned his chair around, seeing Dezzo standing there. "Hey, Dez. What's up?"

"Not much. Got woken up pretty bad. I don't know what it was." He shrugged, sitting cross legged on the floor next to the floor borne window, looking at the stars around. "I don't sleep enough as it is, but, that was crazy."

Joker chuckled slightly. "Did you get some coffee?" He looked over to the man, taking another sip of his own."

"Yep. Not that it will help. I so miss a good Monster now-a-days." Dezzo yawned.

The crippled pilot turned the chair to look at him, causing Dezzo to chuckle. "What?"

"You doing the who chair turn thing.. Makes me think you are some evil mad man with the luxury of a swivel chair." He said, his chuckles now a bit louder.

Joker smiled at the statement. "Finally! Someone agrees with me. I could so pull it off too. Just saying."

"The Joking Madman." Dezzo shook his head. "Or do you have a better name than that. Cus you can't steal the Joker from Batman."

Joker chuckled. "I wish, but I'm not a psycho like that guy was. I'm too brittle boned for that." He said

"Two Smartasses on this ship. This will be the best Suicide mission ever." Dezzo laughed.

Nodding, Joker turned his seat to the controls. "It's crazy. I never thought in a million years that I'd see my commander get spaced and then come back even more of a badass."

Dezzo chuckled looking towards the aforementioned void down below his sitting form. "It's so mind blowing to see all this stuff happen. I remember being a starry eyed kid dreaming of going to the stars and the next thing I know it's my hundredth birthday.."

"You look good for a nearing fossil." Joker remarked, earning a laugh.

Dezzo looked back up after he let the laugh die down. "You're crazy, Man. You're the only one who has said that in over twenty years. Last one that did say that was some mercenary I was cool with. Salarian guy, always jealous of my non aging. He died last year, which sucked. He was a pretty cool guy."

"Damn. That sucks." Joker tapped away at the controls.

Dezzo nodded, looking to see people reporting to their stations. "Rise and shine, I suppose. They're lucky they sleep like they do."

"Know what I hate about deep space? Crap radio stations from two centuries back. Gosh, we were idiots." Joker shook his head, earning another laugh from Dezzo. "I mean Really. I'm still getting music from YOUR day."

Dezzo stood, seating himself in a chair behind Joker. "What's wrong with it?"

"Well. How can I say this. Some of the rappers sucked ass, with non stop repeating with only limited non-repetition. Get what I'm getting at?" Joker turned to face the man. "I didn't get any message from them types."

"I know what you mean, Joker. There was a song when I was riding in the car with my old friend, and I swear to you, all the guy really said was Versace. It was the stupidest shit I've ever heard. EVER. All the songs back then were really about Bass hits. Stupid Lyrics equaled Good Bass. That's why they came out with Dubstep, in my opinion." Dezzo said, rubbing his forehead. "I wonder why we were so stupid back then..."

Joker laughed at that as well. "And it comes back to my earlier statement." He snarked.

"Yeah, well... It's all true in the long run." Dezzo chuckled before he stood up. "Well, I'm going to get some food in me. I'll see you around, Jeffo."

Joker turned around at the nickname. "Jeffo?"

All he had as an answer was a shrug, as Dezzo walked on out of the bridge.

* * *

Zaeed grabbed a cup of coffee, rubbing his eyes. "Last time I'm staying up all bloody night... Ugh."

"You look like you had a tough night." Came the voice of Shepard, whom looked no worse for wear. "Rough sleep?"

The Old Merc shook his head. "No goddamn sleep at all."

"Well. Go sleep. It'll be a day or two before we get to Haestrom." Shepard rubbed her own eyes, hearing the door to the Elevator slide open.

Zaeed shrugged. "You're probably right.. Oh, look, here comes the Old Man." He chuckled as Dezzo rounded the corner, yawning.

"Hey there, Commander.. Zaeed." He nodded towards them, going to get coffee himself, as well as some food. "You two look like you went ten rounds with the Sandman and lost." He chuckled.

"You look the same. No sleep?" Shepard asked from her seat.

Dezzo shook his head. "Limited. Something made me jump awake about an hour ago."

"Any ideas?" She asked.

"Nah. I don't dream..." Dezzo sat down. "If I do, it's of past and that fucks up my day." He sighed softly.

Shepard frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Nah.. Don't be. I'll be fine. Focused on Collector issue." Dezzo waved. "So. Zaeed. Feeling better after that Santiago business?"

Zaeed grinned. "I feel like a trillion credits. Though I'm sleepier than a goddamned Krogan.." He grunted.

"That's good.. Where we headed, Rayvy?" Dezzo looked to Shepard, who flinched at the Use of her nickname.

She looked to him, swallowing her coffee. "Haestrom. Tali is there, and I think she might be in trouble."

"Tali'Zorah?" He asked, interest piqued.

Shepard nodded. "We'll be there a day at the most. You want to tag along?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'll be ready." Dezzo declared as he finished his plate. "I'm going to spar with Grunt. Wish me luck." He grinned as he stood, walking back to the elevator.

Zaeed stood up, leaving his coffee. "I gotta see this!" He called, running to catch the elevator.

With a heavy sigh, and a Facepalm, Shepard stood, rushing after the Mercenary. "Wait up!"

* * *

"Grunt, Cargo hold. You and me are going to spar." Dezzo called up at the Krogan in his port side cargo room.

The Tank-grown Krogan pounded his fists, running to the elevator, wearing his relaxing clothes. Once the door opened, he walked straight towards the waiting Dezzo. "You sure about this?"

"Please... I've head-butted about five of them in my lifetime.. Besides, I need a good rush." He grinned, thumping Grunt's throat.

Grunt rushed him, picking up the man and practically sprinting with the 20ln pound immortal. "Prepare to lose!"

"Put me down, you Jurassic Jackass!" He yelled as he slammed his foot right in Grunt's quad. The Krogan roared as he dropped Dezzo, stumbling back slightly thanks to his Redundant Nervous System. He then lashed out with a punch, Dezzo countered with his own punch to the gut. Dezzo backed up, feeling the instinct to back away and dodge a head butt.

"You're good. Better than most Krogan." Grunt grinned before rushing at him again.

Dezzo simply rolled to the side, Grunt slamming into the wall rather hard. Walking up to the Krogan, he spun him around and head butted him rather roughly, enough to cut his own forehead just above his left eyebrow.

Grunt rushed one last time, slamming him into the wall. Dezzo went limp, the force of the impact causing him to black out. Stepping back, Dezzo's body slid to a sitting position, his head lolling around limply.

"Hey.. Get up... I didn't slam you that hard." Grunt nudged him with his foot.

Shepard rushed out, kneeling by the unconscious man. "Dez.. Desmend! Wake up, you Pyjak!" She slapped his face abit.

Dezzo jumped up, looking around. He threw his hands up in the air and screamed. "That was Awesome!" He grinned, walking over to Grunt, shaking his hand.

"Uh.. What the.." Jack asked, having walked up in the commotion.

Miranda glared at the two. "Dezzo... Did you just take on a Krogan in hand-to-hand?"

"Uh huh.."

Miranda stared, mostly in disbelief, as neither of them had used armor, Biotics, or anything else. "And lived?" She asked again, looking at the dents from both him and Grunt's head butt of the wall.

"Yep." Grunt spoke up.

Shepard and Miranda both face palmed simultaneously. "You're an idiot, Dez." Shepard sighed.

"Hey.. I was just seeing how strong the guy was. He's the first Krogan to knock me out like that... Without hitting me with a concussive blast." He shrugged, a bruise already forming on his shoulder, the cut on his forehead bleeding slightly.

Shepard sighed again. "Get to Dr. Chakwas... Now.."

"Okay.." He held his hand up, walking past her.

* * *

"You just had to do it... Didn't you?" Chakwas questioned as she cleaned the forehead cut Dezzo had sustained. The question earned a shrug. "How can you be so nonchalant about this? He could have killed you."

"If I was afraid of him, I wouldn't have called him a Jurassic Jackass."

Chakwas let out a laugh at that. "Why on Earth did you call him that?" She asked, placing a little bit of medigel along the cut.

Dezzo gave a small hiss at the application of the salve. "He picked me up.. Like a stuffed toy. And then I kicked him in the quads.."

"And that worked out, how?"

"I got free.. But of course, Krogan have their Redundant nervous system.. So.. Yeah. Didn't last long."

Chakwas chuckled to herself. "Your biotic implants are good, you don't have any broken bones. Just the bruises to your shoulder and back.. Maybe your ego." She informed him, stepping back as he stood up.

"Please.. Only one person can bruise my Ego, and she's.. No longer with us." Dezzo sighed. "Thanks, Doc.. I left you some creds on the desk.. You know. To buy you something nice."

The Doctor smiled. "Thank you. You didn't have to do that though."

"I insist. Thank you, Doctor, I'll be going to... Find something else to get into." He thought for a moment. "I'll go check on Joker.."

Chakwas nodded, returning to her seat. "Be careful."

"Hey.. It's me." He looked back, grinning as he walked out of the door.

"That's what I'm afraid of.." She chuckled.

Dezzo paused at the elevator, looking to the Port Observation door. That was where Kasumi was staying. He rubbed his chin, feeling the stubble growing there. "Hm.. Maybe I'll mess with Kasumi some.." He grinned as he waltzed on over to the door, opening it to see the Master Thief sitting and reading an old Paperback book. "God, Who reads those?" He asked.

"I do, Toni. I like the feel of the paper on my fingertips. It's relaxing. Something about seeing the stars swoop by while I read brings nostalgia, I guess." Kasumi smiled, lowering her hood to look at him.

Dezzo smiled. "Why do you always wear that?"

"Hrrm.. Well, that's like me asking why you wrestled with a Krogan." Kasumi giggled.

The man went silent, lips set in a humorous pout. "Ah... Touché.."

They both broke out into laughter, Dezzo's plan to mess with her backfiring.

"You and Joker both are the ones who keep my smartass-itude on it's toes." He grinned, shaking his head.

Kasumi giggled again. "You know you love it."

"I do, I do." Dezzo grinned. "I'll come by later, cus I am going to mess with Jeffo.." He declared as he stood up, rolling his neck and shoulder.

The Master Thief nodded, smiling. "Bye Bye, Toni." She said as he walked out the door.

* * *

"I have two words for you if you ever decide to fight a Krogan. Take Pictures!" Joker called as he turned to face Dezzo as he came up to the bridge.

The man rose a brow. "I don't know who to follow, you wantin me to take pictures or yeoman Chambers." He said, rubbing his shoulder.

"Kelly trying to get in your head, huh? That's what happens when you have a Psychiatrist who doubles as a message passer.

Dezzo shook his head. "Yeah.. She was odd... That's just the easy part.." He sat down in the chair he claimed earlier that day.

"Easy Part?" The Pilot asked, raising a brow.

"I believe what Mr. Volket is trying to state is that Miss Chambers was trying to get in his pants." EDI chimed in.

Both Dezzo and Joker looked at each other, then to EDI's blue form, both of them gawking at the bluntness of the AI.

"That... Would be one way to put it." Dezzo finally spoke, scratching his forehead.

Joker blinked at the man, snickering. "Wow.."

Dezzo looked out the window. "She's... Definitely not one for beating around the bush." He commented.

The pilot nodded, turning back to his station. "So. Anything new, aside from your Krogan ass-kicking?"

"Not really. Everyone is basically calling me an idiot, but, oh well." He shrugged, "I like fighting. It's just natural to me."

"The Fact that you are nearing two centuries old helps prove your point, Mr. Volket." He heard EDI quip.

"Oh. We're coming up on our coordinates. Better get ready, Dezzo." Joker said as the console beeped.

"Righto." Dezzo smiled as he got up, heading over to the Armory.

Garrus stepped out of the elevator, falling in stride with Dezzo. "Feel better?"

Dezzo gave off a chuckle. "Yep. Nothing like having your ass kicked by a Krogan with nothing but rage in his mind."

It was Garrus' turn to chuckle now. "Yeah. I've had to so that. I'd take calibrations over wrestling a Krogan any day."

"You realize that you say 'Calibration' more than any Turian I've ever met.. In fact, you're the only Turian I've heard say it." Dezzo stated as he picked up his Revenant and his Viper.

Garrus took his own Viper and Vindicator. "Really? I thought they all said it.."

"Nope. You're the only one I have heard." Came Dezzo's reply.

The Turian shrugged. "Oh well. Are you ready to meet our old friend?"

Sliding a new heat sink into his Revenant, the man nodded. "Let's Get To It."

**Right! Now.**

**On to Haestrom, My Subjects! Don't forget to check Lady Aimee Krios' story, ****_Mass Illusion._****...**

**...Oh, and the Poll on my Profile! Vote Away!**


End file.
